Truth Sets You Free
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Conan watched as the thief fell from the sky. Cursing, he tried to get there faster knowing that the skateboard couldn't go any faster. Upon reaching the scene, he found no body. There was a dove with an injured wing, a monocle with the glass broken, and the Imperial Easter Egg safely nestled on the cushion.


Conan watched as the thief fell from the sky. Cursing, he tried to get there faster knowing that the skateboard couldn't go any faster. Upon reaching the scene, he found no body. There was a dove with an injured wing, a monocle with the glass broken, and the Imperial Easter Egg safely nestled on the cushion. KID's body was nowhere to be found.

The police searched through the night and into the morning, but a body was never recovered. Many people tried to find KID's body over the next few days even after the police had given up on finding a body even though they presumed KID to be dead. No one ever succeeded.

Conan tried to look cheerful around everyone, but he couldn't pull it off as well as he wanted. How could he? He realized just how much he thought of KID as a friend, but it was too late. His friend and savior from death was gone and most likely wouldn't be coming back.

A few days later, Kuroba Kaito was reported missing. He hadn't shown up to school for the past 4 days. No one had reported it earlier because his mother had been gone on a business trip and Kaito was known for skipping school. He only showed up at school to pull pranks or take tests, so the school let him get away with it. Having him skip school was better than having school be disrupted because of pranks.

Many people were asked questions about Kaito's disappearance, but no answers were given. No one could find Kuroba Kaito. A notice was put out for him with little hope of anyone knowing anything. It wasn't often that these things happened in Japan, so they weren't as well prepared for it when it did happen.

Months later, Kuroba Kaito was finally presumed dead. They had checked with every police station across the country and found no report of Kaito being found. There was no record of him leaving the country either. The police assumed the worst and told his mother.

"We are very sorry to tell you this. We have tried everything that we could. Kuroba Kaito hasn't been found, and we have to presume that he is dead. We are very sorry for your lose." Honoka put her hand on Kuroba Chikage's shoulder comfortingly.

Chikage sniffled while trying to get her emotions back under control. "Sorry, I just need time to figure things out. Kaito…"

Honoka left an hour later after having comforted Chikage all she could.

Chikage got up and made a few phone calls.

"Moshi moshi?" Conan said as he answered the phone.

"Oh Shin-chan it's terrible! Do you remember Kaito? He has just been pronounced dead, and Chikage is dealing with it horribly. We can't get back right away, so could you help her out around the house? We will be back in time for the funeral, but we can't leave for a few days because of your dad's editors. They believe that we are lying to get out of the deadline which is in 3 days. Check your mail and directions will be in there for getting to her house. I will call Ran and explain it to her."

"Oi, wait, mom! I never even gave you my answer. You need to at least let me respond!" Conan yelled into the receiver. Of course, his mom didn't hear him. She had already hung up once she explained everything. Conan just sighed and checked his mail.

"Sorry guys, that was my mom. I need to get going now. Something came up. I might not be back for a while. There is a family emergency. Please explain to the teacher for me." Conan took off before he could hear the rest of the groups complaints.

Coming up to the house, Conan looked at how big it was. Houses in Japan weren't usually that big. He had thought that his parent's house was the only exception to this that he would see in a family friend's house. This was clearly not the case. He stood in front of a bright white house of a modest size. It wasn't quite as large as his, but it was larger than the average house. He stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Hello. Oh you must be Conan-kun! Yukiko mentioned that you would be coming. Please come in. I'm Chikage. You might not remember, but you and Kaito used to play together all the time. You met when Yukiko was studying under my husband," Chikage said while trying to give a smile. Conan could tell that it was fake, but he didn't expect anything else. She had just lost her son.

"Is there anything you want me to do? I can help with chores or get things ready for the funeral. Anything you need done, I am willing to do," Conan said as he stepped into the kitchen where he had been led.

"Oh no, I am fine. I can handle it. Yukiko just is being a worrier. She doesn't want me to be alone during this time. One thing she didn't mention was why you are 7 again. Do you mind explaining?"

Conan watched her as she moved about the kitchen preparing something. He couldn't lie to her. She probably already had enough of that during the past few months after Kaito had disappeared and it wasn't like she would tell anyone.

"I don't mind, but it is a long and dark tale. It started when my friend, Ran, and I went to Tropical Land. There were these mysterious guys dressed in all black. I stupidly followed one of them…"

Chikage gasped in horror at the story that Conan had told. Could something so horrible really exist? A drug that could shrink people? "You shouldn't have followed those people Conan. I know you thought you were doing the right thing, but those men are dangerous. Many people die because of them. They even got my husband."

"Wait, you have heard of the Black Organization before? How did you learn of them?"

"They were after my husband's services. It is also a long tale. Can we talk about it later? This has gotten to be a much more serious topic than I thought it would become. I was just hoping that it would be a mistake from one of Agasa-hakase's failed inventions. How about we go and show you to your room? It is really late after all."

Conan jumped off the chair and followed Chikage. He could wait for answers. This wasn't the time to dredge up horrible memories. He was supposed to try and cheer her up and not make her feel lonely in such a big house.

Conan's first night in the house was horrible. He could hear Chikage crying through the night, but he couldn't do anything to help her. He had tried to go to her room to be with her, but his face only made the crying worse. Why had his mom told him to go over when he looks so much like Kaito that all he seemed to do was make her remember her lost son?

The next two days were spent just trying to keep Chikage company. She wouldn't let him do any of the chores even when he offered to help. They just talked about different things. Very few people came by long enough for a visit. Many people were stopping by to offer their apologies and give her food, but not many stayed much to chat. A few of Kaito's classmates tried to stop by, but they were turned away when Chikage broke down during their chat. They just reminded her too much of her son.

Slipping away during one of Chikage's crying sessions that he could do nothing about, he made his way to the living room. He stopped in front of the large painting in the room. Was this Kaito's dad? He looked so much like KID. Was this how Chikage had heard of the Black Organization before? Had they tried to contact her husband so he could steal something for them? Was that why KID always seemed to be looking for something at every heist he held? He put his hand on the painting and sighed. He really wanted answers, but could never bring them up around her. Now he realized that the one he missed most was also the one that had just been pronounced dead.

Conan suddenly was lurched forward. He tried to brace himself, but still landed awkwardly on the floor. Looking around, he realized he had fallen into a hidden room. _Woah, what is all this stuff? Wait, could this be a hidden room for KID? Maybe there are some answers in here. This could also lead me to find a possible place where Kaito might have ended up. I refuse to believe that he actually is dead. Police can be so incompetent sometimes. They never chase all the leads or look everywhere for anything that might be a clue._

Conan spent the next 2 hours in there looking over all the files that were strewn about the room. He had found a few safe house locations that he could check later. It would have to be after the funeral, but he would still check.

Stepping back out of the room, he came face to face with Chikage.

"I see you found the room. What are you going to do now? You can't turn him in. He is now dead. I know you are a detective, but you can't chase this one. Besides, would they really believe you if you mention Kaito was KID?"

"While there is enough proof in that room to capture KID, I wouldn't do that. If I catch him, it will be during a heist. There will be more heists. I believe in Kaito. He wouldn't die when he still has business to take care of here. He is tough. There may not be much that I remember from when we were kids, but I do know what he is like now. There must be a reason for why he hasn't come back yet. The last I saw him, he had been shot at. The shot had been aimed right for his eye, and he had been right near the ocean. Maybe he was injured enough that he is still healing?"

"He fell above the ocean? Did you hear any yelling shortly after the fall?"

"Sorry, I was busy trying to find the person who had pulled the trigger. By the time I got there, a few minutes had already passed from the time he fell. Why does it matter if he yelled? Wouldn't anyone yell as they were falling from such a high place after getting shot?"

"Kaito is different. He wouldn't shout unless he was afraid. Something as small as a gun being aimed at him or falling from a high place wouldn't scare him. Fish on the other hand are a different story. Kaito can't stand being around fish."

"Wait, he is afraid of fish? I thought he always loved them as a kid! Why is he afraid of fish?"

Chikage laughed. Really, Kaito did have a good reason for being afraid, but it was still a funny fear. "You know how you were always brought around to cases with your father right? Well, one day Yuusaku decided to bring Kaito along. Kaito was fine at first, but then he saw what had been used as the murder weapon if you can call it that. The man had been put into a fish tank that was along his wall with an air tank so he wouldn't drown. He was tied up, and left to be devoured by the fish that were in the tank. We thought he would be fine until you came over and tripped over a piece of fish that had been dropped on the floor. You had to be taken to the hospital for stitches and weren't allowed out for 3 days. The only reason we can come up with for why you were left there for 3 days is that they wanted to keep the cute boy as a patient because the injury wasn't that bad. Sure you were out of it for a while and had temporary amnesia, but it was nothing to make you stay in the hospital like that. After those two incidents, Kaito avoided fish like the plague. He has gotten better lately, but he still won't go within ten feet of the fish section at the market and if he sees fish he gets flashbacks."

"I never realized something so horrible happened to him. He really has a good reason for being afraid of fish."

"These things happened to you too Conan. I guess you were dragged around by your father enough that it didn't matter as much to you."

"Yeah, he was always dragging me with him everywhere. I lost track of all the bodies that I saw."

"Enough of this topic, how are things going between you and Ran?"

"What? Ran and I aren't… We're not… There's nothing going on between Ran and I!"

"Oh how cute! You're blushing! Aren't you going to tell her you like her? I know you contact her sometimes. Why don't you tell her?"

"I am not blushing! I can't tell her anything. She would be in trouble if she knew everything, and if I tell her how I feel, it will just be harder on her. There is no way I can put her through anything more than I already am."

"Awww how sweet! Conan is in love! If only Kaito could be here right now, he would love this."

"You have to promise not to tell him! I will never hear the end of it if you repeat any of this too him." Conan pounded his head on the table at the mere thought of Kaito knowing about the struggles of his love life.

"You're no fun Conan. Fine, I promise but only if you promise to tell Ran-chan when you are back in your body which I hope will be soon."

Conan grumbled and walked off before he could be embarrassed any more.

It was finally the funeral. Everything was somber. Of course, what else would it be when they were at a funeral? There were only 4 people there that weren't as gloomy as everyone else. Conan was one of them and that was because he had hope that Kaito really was alive. Chikage had had that hope restored the day before so she wasn't as depressed as before. Yukiko and Yuusaku were both of the belief that with no body, they wouldn't believe that he was dead. They knew that it was highly likely that he really was, but they wouldn't believe it until they had a body.

Everyone was mingling and talking to the others sharing stories of Kaito. People were breaking down crying. Aoko was in a corner being comforted by Chikage and Keiko.

The first group of people were starting to get the idea to leave, when the door opened. Everyone turned around to see who had entered. There stood Kaito. He had a bright grin on his face, and was greeting everyone as if he hadn't just walked in on his own funeral.

"Why does everyone look like they've seen a ghost? Have I really been gone that long?" He looked around at everyone and noticed that they were all wearing cloths appropriate for funerals. Then he winced in pain and jumped back while rubbing his head. "What'd you do that for Aoko?" Kaito continued to dodge out of the way as more hits were aimed at him with the mop that Aoko had grabbed from who knows where.

"You, you, BAKAITO! You left us! We thought you were dead! Then here you come waltzing into your house DURING YOUR FUNERAL! BAKAITO! How could you do this? You left me… You left everyone…"

Kaito ignored his instinct to jump back out of the way and reached forward to grab the crying form of Aoko. "Sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you or anyone else. I would have been back sooner if there hadn't been any complications. Don't worry Aoko, I won't leave you again. Sorry everyone for you having come to my funeral just to find out that I am not dead. This was not my intention."

Conan came up to greet Kaito. He smiled his biggest, brightest, most childish smile. Kaito shivered at that. "Kaito-niichan! Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry after having been gone for so long. There must not have been much food around where you were. If there were a lot of food, I am sure you would have gotten your strength up to at least give your mother a call. Wouldn't you? Here have this." Kaito cringed and tried to get away while Conan reached up, using the fact that Kaito was held in place by Aoko, and placed a piece of fish in his mouth. Just because Conan felt sympathy for Kaito about his ichthyophobia didn't mean that he wouldn't use it against him especially in this instance.

Kaito jumped to the ceiling and clung to it glaring down at the not-child. How could Shin-chan do this to him? He thought Shin-chan of all people would realize the horrors of those finny things and not use it against him. How could he be so mean?

"Kaito, get down from there. I'm sorry everyone. Thank you for coming. Please take what you want from what is left here. I am grateful to you all for being so close to my idiotic son that you made the time to come here today. I need to talk to my idiotic son for a while. Have a nice day."

Everyone quickly filed out of the house. They knew that trouble would soon be coming to one Kuroba Kaito and they didn't want to be there when it happened. Soon, all that were left were Kaito, Chikage, Aoko who still hadn't let go of Kaito through any of it and thankfully wasn't harmed, Conan, Yukiko, and Yuusaku.

"I'm sorry Aoko. Do you mind waiting until tomorrow to talk to Kaito? We need to have a family discussion and then tell the police what happened. I will make sure that Kaito sees you tomorrow before he can run off anywhere."

Aoko frowned. She really wanted to stay with Kaito. Instead of fighting it, she nodded and left the house. Thankfully, Hakuba had known that she would end up being kicked out of the house and waited for her. He led her back to her house before heading in the opposite direction to go back to his house.

"Kaito! Where were you?! You didn't call or give any sign that you were ok even after 8 months! Do you have any idea how worried I have been? It is a good thing that I had Conan here the past week or I don't know what I would have done." Chikage was scolding her son while the other family looked on.

"Mom, I tried to contact you, but I couldn't reach the phone! It took a long time to heal especially after having been dumped in the sea of finny things! I hope that stupid assassin got what was coming to them or I will find them and make them wish they were dead!" He was already planning new pranks to pull on people especially those that tried to ruin his heists.

"Don't worry, they have been arrested. I made sure of that. I was worried about you and ended up pushing her too hard until she collapsed and almost ended up dying when I caught her. It didn't help that she had set fire to the building before I could confront her. The egg has been returned to its rightful owner too," Conan interrupted. He could still remember that day in his mind. He really had almost killed her. It was an accident, but as they had been getting out of the building she had tried to attack him again and he darted her. Unfortunately, this meant he had to drag her out over the burning wood. She was still healing from the burns, but at least she hadn't died. No matter how evil she was, she didn't deserve to die.

"If you caught her, I can believe that she has been given the correct punishment. Did you at least kick something at her before you escaped with her? Oh how I would have loved to have seen that!" Kaito grinned happily just at the thought.

"Kaito, that isn't the point. No matter what state you were in, unless it was a coma which it obviously wasn't, you should have at least contacted me! I thought you always made sure to have phones near the bed in every safe house you have just so you can contact someone even if it is normally Jii-chan. You owe that man an apology too!"

Kaito was just about to respond when he remembered everything that had been stated in the conversation. "How come you know about Kaitou KID?! Tantei-kun, I can't believe you! How'd you figure it out? I thought my disguise was perfect and no one had figure out my secret yet."

"He found the room Kaito. Conan has been worried about you. You should thank the boy."

"Aww man… I liked being the only one that new who we both were. It made me feel smarter for once. Now Shin-chan has the upper hand again. That isn't fair. What I want to know is why you aren't affected by those finny things. You were there both times, so how come you aren't affected?"

"Kai-kun, I have been surrounded by death my whole life. Do you really think that I would be affected by something like that?" Conan deadpanned.

"That's true. Hey, how can you be so mean as to drag your son along to cases all the time? Why did you bring me along that time anyways?" Kaito glared at Yuusaku.

Yuusaku laughed at the way Kaito was acting. He really was serious about it being a bad thing wasn't he? "Most of the time it was complete accident Kaito. I would usually just be out doing errands or avoiding my editors and happen upon a case. Soon, Shinichi took to following me around at the cases and learning the tools of the trade. The time you came with, we had been out getting ice cream and were too far from your house to let you go back or make a detour to bring you back when I had gotten the call. Can we focus on the main issue here? You really should have gotten in contact with your mother sooner. She was very worried for you and very depressed when she was told by the police that you had been pronounced dead. We also need to figure out what to tell the police when they get here. We can't very well tell them that you were gone because you had been injured during a heist."

"You're right. Umm… Any ideas on what I should tell them? What does everyone think happened to me? I can make something up from there."

"They actually have no idea what you have been up to Kai-kun. They just heard you had disappeared. Many thought you went to commit suicide because 'you're happiness is just you're way of showing the pain that you are in and it obviously had gotten worse so you were going to go and commit suicide.' Which is stupid because if they really knew you, they would know that you would be one of the last people to commit suicide. How would you pull pranks and what would happen to your loved ones?"

Kaito broke down in laughter. He really couldn't believe that people would think that! It was just so funny. Did they really think that he would commit suicide if he hadn't during the time right after his father's death?

The others just ignored Kaito in favor of holding their own discussion about what Kaito should tell the police when they arrived which would be shortly after one of them actually called them there. It was decided amongst themselves that he should just tell them that he had been out on a hike and gotten injured and couldn't make it back in time. Conan didn't really like the idea of that, but Chikage and Yukiko both agreed with it. Yuusaku just listened to all of the different comments being said while not offering any of his own.

Kaito finally got back up. "Ok, I think I know what I should tell them. I was out traveling by bus when I ended up being caught up in KID's heist and the sniper saw me. They aimed at me but I turned my head soon enough that I wasn't terribly injured from the shot. I then ended up falling in the ocean and hit my head on some of the rocks. Before I passed out, I made it back to a room and stayed there healing. My doves brought me back what food they could. It is close enough to the truth while still hiding it. I can't very well say that I am KID. I know it is a risk saying that I was injured during a KID heist and we had said that I shouldn't mention a heist in my explanation. There is no way around it though without them getting suspicious."

"Why would they get suspicious if the heist wasn't mentioned in the explanation?" Chikage asked. She was worried that something might have happened while Kaito had been gone to cause suspicion to fall on him being KID. As far as she could tell, Kaito still wasn't suspected of being KID. No one had brought up any comments about it to her yet at least. Aoko hadn't heard anything either besides the usual theories being said by Hakuba.

In way of answering, Kaito brushed his hair back from the side of his face. A thin scar ran along the skin showing there. It was obviously a bullet wound and was so close to the eye that it would indeed be suspicious if nothing was said about him being around the sniper that was only around in Japan during the KID heist which was the only place that he could have gotten that injury.

Agreeing on everything that they could say, they called the police and gave their statements. No one ever suspected that Kaito being around the heist was really because he was KID.

Soon, everything was back to the status quo. Well, everything but for Conan and KID during heists. There was more heated banter between the two, and they were meeting outside of heists. Plans were made to take down the Black Organization.

Half a year after Kaito came back, a raid by the police, FBI, and CIA was held on a well hidden warehouse. Inside, the Black Organization was found and many members were arrested. Many more were killed or committed suicide before they could be arrested. Conan helped and when he was cornered by Gin he used his super kick shoes on the perfectly placed paint can. Gin was down for the count and covered in pink goo.

Kaito came up to Conan and admired the work. He added his own personal touches of course. How could he resist putting Gin in a bright yellow dress with bright orange stocking, bright red shoes that sparkled, and a baby blue dotted bonnet. They took many pictures of Gin like this. Conan finally had his retribution for being shrunk and it was only made better when Vodka came running up looking for his brother and passed out when he saw Gin dressed like that. Of course, they had their fun with Vodka too. He was dressed in darker shades of blue, green, purple, and red with the added rainbow hair dye.

Remembering what they had been looking for, Kaito and Conan searched Gin and Vodka's outfits for the case that held the pill APTX4869. Conan cried in triumph when he opened the metal case and found the same drug that had shrunk him. They hurried back to the others leaving the two poor boys where they were dressed in their horrid outfits. It couldn't hurt to leave them seeing as they had made sure to handcuff both of them using six pairs of handcuffs. One for each pair of feet, one for each pair of hands, and one to connect each man to the wall behind them. They each had multiple pairs of handcuffs left to use if needed.

They gave the pill case to Ai who was out in one of the vans running different simulations. She stopped what she had been up to in favor of running tests on the drug to help create an antidote.

Both Kaito and Conan rushed back into the fray and helped round up the last of the members. It helped having Kaito because it made rounding up the members easier. They just had to follow the screams of members to find at least 12 members tied up in some trap. Vermouth had already taken care of the head of the Organization. They smiled when the last of the members was rounded up.

Pictures were posted in every newspaper possible along with different headings and articles to go with it. The most popular one was the newspaper that had a picture of two members handcuffed to the wall dressed in the most horrendous outfits ever. One had goo still flowing down their body and the other had what was obviously dyed hair even if they couldn't tell the colors.

Kaitou KID retired. Some people figured out the identity of KID after he retired, but most were depressed that he had retired. One such person was Suzuki Sonoko.

"How can he just retire like that? I want to see his face! How will we meet and have him fall madly in love with me?" Sonoko complained to her best friend.

"Sonoko! What would Makoto think? Besides, he should retire. It is lucky they are letting him off for helping in the take down of the Black Organization. He should be serving life in prison with the amount of jewels he has stolen."

"What about Makoto? He knows that I am like this. I am sure he understands. Why don't we talk about something else? Say, Shinichi? I hear he was also involved in helping take down the Black Organization. Have you heard if he is coming back soon or not? I know you miss your husband."

"He's not my husband Sonoko! I haven't heard anything anyways. I just wish he would return soon. It is lonely and Conan isn't here anymore."

"Conan is still here. He just isn't pint sized anymore," a new voice said behind them. Both girls turned to look and saw Shinichi standing behind them.

"Shinichi! You're back! What do you mean by 'Conan is still here'? Didn't he leave to return to his parents who are in America?" Ran tried to rush up to Shinichi but held herself back.

"I will tell you all about it, but first let's return to my house. It will be more private there." Shinichi ushered them to follow him back to his house.

Shinichi told them all he had been through when they had settled down in his living room.

"You mean to tell me, you have been living with me for the past two and a half years and you _**haven't told me anything?**_" Ran pounded her fist on the table nearly making it dent, but she held herself in check enough.

"Umm… Yes? I couldn't tell you anything at the time Ran! The Organization would have killed you and everyone around you if they knew you knew about them. It was all I could do to keep the Organization from ever finding out about you or me while I investigated them. There were many close calls, but many people helped me and made sure that you and everyone else around me survived."

"Wait, if Shinichi is Conan and Conan went in the bath with you sometimes, doesn't that mean you bathed with your husband already Ran?" Sonoko gave a wide smirk to Ran as she said that.

Ran blanked. Then a sudden uproar went on in the house that could be heard down the street while Shinichi ran for his life. He would so get Sonoko back for this.

After they had all calmed down, Ran and Sonoko were going to leave but Shinichi asked Ran to stay behind. Before Ran could protest, Sonoko pushed her back in the room and hurried out the door. Ran and Shinichi were both blushing.

"Umm… Ran… What I wanted to say… Well I was wondering… Will you… I love you," Shinichi stammered out. He never knew those words could be so hard to say.

"Did you even have to ask Shinichi? Of course I will go out with you. I love you too," Ran said as she hugged Shinichi. She was so happy that he had come back to her and asked her out. He wasn't getting off the hook about having lied to him for such a long time, but she wouldn't ever let him leave her again.

Over in Ekoda, Kaito was struggling with his own problems. His whole school had figured out that he was Kaitou KID even if they couldn't actually punish him for it seeing as the police had let the matter rest to much protest from Nakamori-keibu. Stealing himself, he strode into his class. He was greeted by a sea of people all trying to get his attention. Never before had he been this popular. It was obviously just because he was KID, but he couldn't help feeling happy at all the attention. He had always loved being in the spotlight. At least, he loved it until he felt a threatening aura behind him.

Kaito quickly dodged out of the way before Aoko could get her mop to touch him.

"Hello Aoko. How might you be today? I haven't even flipped your skirt today. Are you sure you want to chase me around class already?" Kaito kept dodging the mop as Aoko came after him.

"Bakaito! How could you do all of that? Why did you have to steal all those jewels and make a fool of my father? I was always worried for you and you have been KID all this time? You could have found some other way to go about trying to take the Organization down! Why won't you rely on others more often?" Aoko cried as she tried to attack Kaito some more.

"Aoko! No, I would have told you if I could have. Do you have any idea how dangerous the Organization was? You, your father, and everyone dear to you and me would have been killed if I ever told you what was happening. I never intended to stay as KID when I found out that my father really was KID. I actually just stumbled upon it and remembered what you had said about KID having a heist planned. Thinking that my father or someone that knew my father would be there, I rushed off in the KID outfit. It was only supposed to be for the night! I never meant to make it a regular thing, but I was told that my father had been murdered and I couldn't stop being KID after that. I had to figure out who did that and so to draw them out I became KID. I did try to key your father in to the Organization without telling him. The heists were meant to be showy and always planned so that the police could help catch the sniper that was after KID. I never meant to worry you or make you hurt. Your father isn't incompetent and I do rely on him. There was no way I could outright ask him to help me though. Please understand Aoko."

The worst part of it was that Aoko did understand. She couldn't believe that Kaito had been through so much especially the sniper, but she would always forgive and learn to understand his motives. How could she not when she was so in love with him?

"I did it because I wanted you to be safe Aoko. I couldn't let the girl I love be put in such danger."

The whole class, which had been silent before this, congratulated Aoko on getting confessed to by Kaito.

Kaito could tell that she was still mad, but she did blush and that was a very good sign in his book. Anything that made Aoko blush when she was pissed was definitely very good.

The teacher came in and told them all to settle down. Then she proceeded to start her lesson while Aoko and Kaito just stood in their own world in the back of the classroom. Just before the bell rang for the end of the class, Aoko passed Kaito and went to her seat. He just stood there flushed. Aoko had just told him she liked him too! It didn't matter that he was still in trouble with her. He had a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend but Aoko!


End file.
